The Older Sister
by WitchingWillow
Summary: Written from Ukraine's point of view, a reaccountance of her childhood with her siblings. The story is much better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! The idea just kind of popped into my head. As Ukraine was the oldest, she must have had a few moments like this. Country names are used to refer to characters.

(Insert lame yet witty disclaimer here)

"Belarus! Let your brother catch his breath!" I said. We were all skating on the pond. Even if the snow and frost took many things from us in the cold months, it was still beautiful. The sunlight made the frozen pond glisten as we skated upon it. I glanced over at my siblings again and sighed. As she got older, Belarus had refused to skate with me instead wishing to skate with her brother. Of course, he couldn't really handle her. She was skating circles around him. I glided over to them. "Belarus," I scolded gently. "Let poor Russia be. You're making him dizzy. If you wish to skate faster you can skate with me." "Yes sestra," she replied, her eyes on the ice beneath her blades. Then she stuck her tongue out at me and twirled off onto the center of the pond. I glanced over at my brother. For goodness sake, he didn't have his coat on. Instead he had the sweater I had knit him for his birthday. It was his favorite as it had a very large sunflower on it. I think he liked it because it reminded him of the warm weather we didn't get. "Here," I said, taking off my scarf and wrapping it around him. "Next time you need to wear your coat, tak?" He mumbled da, looked up at me, and grinned his eyes shining. Truly, he was blessed to have such unique eyes. He shivered. It was time to go back. "Belarus! We're heading home!" She came over and sat down, pointing at her ice skates. I unlaced them and she pulled them off her feet, slipping on her boots. After I helped Russia with his, she walked over to him to hold his hand. Instead, I took one of their hands in both of mine so they couldn't wander off without me noticing. There we walked, hand in hand as the snow swirled around us. We were going home.

A/N

Vocab

sestra- sister (Russian)

tak- yes (Ukrainian)

da- (Russian but I'm guessing you already knew that one)

Is it a good idea? Please press that little box right there and state your opinion.

Also, if you see grammer/ spelling mistakes… oh! and if you have ideas for the next chapter they're welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again. I really need to start taking breaks between installments but … here it is!!!

"Careful not to burn your tongue!" I exclaimed to Belarus. Truly, you would think that they would have more sense than to drink nearly bubbling cocoa. I took her mug and blew on its contents. The sweet aroma of chocolate rose into the air. "There you go," I said as I gave my little sister her mug. I went to get my cup. After pouring myself some I got my siblings to sit down at our small, rickety table. We sat there in silence, enjoying our warm cocoa, tasting even better due to the biting cold.

"Sestra! Where is Russia? Can't he take a nap with me?" I sighed. "Belarus, he doesn't need to take naps anymore. When you get older you won't have to take naps either. If you want Russia to nap with you, ask him before nap time." She stuck out her lip at my words. "Then I won't go to sleep," she said stubbornly. I sighed again. "Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?" She nodded her head. "Then lie down." She put her head on her pillow and I tucked her in.

"The Mr_i_ya passes by the window, and Sp_a_ty by the fence. The Mr_i_ya asks Sp_a_ty: 'Where should we rest tonight?' 'Where the house is warm, where the child is small, There we will go, and rock the child to sleep. There we will sleep, and will rock the child, sleep, sleep, my little falcon, sleep, sleep, my little dove.' " She was asleep before I finished the tune. Quietly I blew out the candle and left the room.

"Sestra! Why did you go?" Russia asked me, amethyst eyes brimming with tears. "I was just putting little Belarus to bed," I told him. "I don't want you to go away! I don't like being alone!" He sniffled as the tears rolling down his cheeks. "Sh, sh. We don't want to wake your sister. I'm not leaving you. Sh, sh." I held my younger brother, knowing that one day; he would be the one to leave me.

When his glistening tears stopped, I went into the kitchen with him holding my hand tightly in his small, little hands. I went to the pantry and got out some flour, eggs (yes, our pantry was that cold), and some other basic ingredients. "Sestra, what are you doing?" my little brother asked me. "I'm making cookies. They should be ready by the time your sister wakes up. "Can I help?" he asked. "Of course. Why don't go get a bowl and then you can pour in the flour." He grinned, pearly teeth flashing, and went to get our largest mixing bowl.

It was the aroma of the cookies that woke dear little Belarus. The first thing I heard from her, as always, was her high pitched shriek. I ran from the kitchen telling Russia I would be right back.

She was sitting on her bed screaming as loud as her little lungs could, which was surprisingly loud. I picked her up and bounced her in my arms. When she stopped screaming I told her that she could have a cookie if she was good. I put her down, and we walked to the kitchen. When they sat down at the table, I brought out a plate stacked high with warm cookies. "Don't eat too many," I warned them. "You might get sick." We were in the middle of our second cookie when there was a knock on the door. I flew to my feet dropping the cookie on the table. "Who could it be?" I asked myself. From what I knew, we were the only countries in the area. I started towards the front door. Then Belarus latched herself onto my leg. "Please let go!" I said to Belarus. "Not unless Brother holds me," she replied, a wicked gleam in her eye. "Russia, hold your sister," I told him as the knock came a second time. "I don't wanna." "Russia, hold her now!!!" He stared at me. That was the first time I had ever raised my voice with them, or anyone. Shocked, he took Belarus into his arms.

I ran to the door. I hope whoever had been knocking hadn't left. I opened the door. "Hello," said one of the two strangers standing on our doorstep. "Are you like, countries?"

A/N

Vocab 

Mr_i_ya - Dream (Ukrainian)

Sp_a_ty – Sleep (Ukrainian)

The lullaby is an actual Ukrainian lullaby (obviously) translated into English

Please click that small, rectangular box right down there and leave a comment and/or suggestions for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! I have a headache. I know you were dying to know that, but I need an excuse to write the next installment. Enjoy!

"Please come in!" I said to the two strangers. "Thank-you," the one with brown hair replied. As they were stepping inside, I examined them. They seemed friendly enough. They looked to be about Russia's age but a bit shorter. The polite one had brown hair, green eyes, and was obviously male despite his haircut. The other one had blond hair, green eyes and a similar haircut though I couldn't decide whether he was a boy or not. After deciding they wouldn't be any danger to my siblings, I led them into the kitchen. "Russia, Belarus!" I called. "We have visitors!" They walked over to meet us. "This is my little brother Russia, and this is Belarus," I told the strangers as I pointed to my siblings. "Who are you?" asked Belarus who was tightly gripping Russia's hand. The blonde one began to speak, "I'm lik-" The other one cut him off. "I'm Lithuania and this is Poland. It's nice to meet you." "Would you like so cookies?" I asked trying to hospitable. "Russia, show our guests to the living room. Belarus, why don't you come with me?" She glowered in my direction. After a few seconds, she let go of Russia's hand. He winced as the circulation returned to his fingers. As he led Lithuania and Poland to our living room, a glowering Belarus followed me into the kitchen. When we got there, I turned around and picked her up in a hug. "Belarus, please be nice to the guests," I told her as I put her down. "I know you'd be happy to spend all your time with Russia but it's good for you to have other friends. We're too isolated here. You will try to be friendly, won't you?" "Da," she mumbled. Once that was settled, I picked up the plate of cookies and went to the living room.

When we came in the three boys (or two boys and a girl?) were sitting together playing a game of durak. I put down the plate of cookies and glanced at Russia's hand. "Russia, that's not very nice of you. You shouldn't give yourself the best cards." He looked down. "May I please have your cards?" I asked the younger children. Poland started to argue but then, silently, Lithuania took Poland's cards and handed them to me. I shuffled the cards. "Would you like to play?" I asked Belarus. She nodded and promptly took the seat between Russia and Lithuania. I dealt them their cards and flipped up the top card to decide what suit would trump. "Aren't you going to play?" asked little Russia. "No, I'm going to go clean up the k_u_khnia." I left the young children to their game and went to the kitchen.

"I win by the Polish Rule!" Poland exclaimed after he became bored with the game. Lithuania sighed. He whispered something to Poland. Then they both got up, and, in Poland's case, after a few nudges, murmured their thank-yous. Lithuania attempted to tell Belarus a farewell but she rather openly displayed her lack of hospitality towards him. Instead, he got a one armed hug from my little brother. Lithuania came to me, quietly apologized for Poland's behavior, and left with his friend. "Come back soon!" I called after them as they disappeared into the quickly falling snow. I doubt that that was the last time we would see them even with Belarus' rude behavior. They seemed friendly enough with Russia…

A/N

Vocab

Durak: A Russian card game where there are no winners and only one loser. The last one out is the loser or the durak (fool). I did not the card game very well.

Ideas for the next chapter are welcome. Please that box with green font down there and comment!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Sorry for the delay. I'm trying to update rather regularly. I had to write an essay. Anyways, enjoy!

We went to the market. Even in the cold months, we could always find up eating food. Even if we did end potato varenyky quite a bit. As a treat, I let Russia and Belarus pick something out at the market. Belarus got a new hair bow. Russia wanted a painting of a vase of flowers but it was too expensive. Instead, he got some caramels. I got a warm meat turnover.

Right before we reached the door, Belarus sat down and refused to get up. She said she wanted Russia to carry her but eventually, we managed to get her to stand up. Russia had to give her a caramel. Waiting for them to enter the house, I realized how much Russia had grown. He was just a few inches shorter than me. I felt a pang. He wouldn't be needing his older sister much longer. Belarus would need me for a while longer though. She had just stopped taking naps. I would still be the older sister for a while yet.

I left Russia watching Belarus to go prepare dinner. I gathered the ingredients, listening for the first sign of trouble. I was nearly half done when I heard Russia let loose a yell. I rushed into the room, prepared for the worst. But there was only Russia and Belarus, sitting there. Then I saw what Belarus was holding. A sharp kitchen knife. It was the same one that had gone missing only a few weeks ago. "Belarus, please give me the knife," I asked politely. I had known Belarus had been planning something, she had been a bit quiet the last couple of days, but I had thought it was something like stealing cookies from the kitchen. "Niet." "Belarus, give me the knife." "Niet!" "At least return it to the kitchen." "I will sestra." Reminded of the kitchen, I ran to save dinner. Sturring the soup, I wondered. When had Belarus started speaking Russian? Why would she brandish a knife at Russia? She had always preferred Russia. I was older than Russia, she had always related to him better. So why try to harm him?

When the soup was finished I placed it on the stil. "Dinner is ready!" I called. As always, they came rushing to the stil like they hadn't eaten in months. I smiled. At least that hadn't changed. After we ate, we played a game of durak, and started to get Belarus ready for bed. Once she was in bed and sound asleep, I quietly motioned for Russia to follow me. Belarus had insisted that both of us tell her a story.

"Do you know why she had you at knife point?" I asked my younger brother. "Niet." "Did she say anything before she brought out the knife?" "She said she wanted me to hold her hand. I said niet." "Why?" "Because I didn't want to." I sighed. this reminded me of what had happened only a few weeks ago when Lithuania and Poland came for a visit. "I need to find more friends for Belarus," I said. "She doesn't have very

many besides Russia and me," I added in my thoughts. "Thank you Russia. You should go to sleep. Lithuania is coming tomorrow and he said he was bringing a friend." He left for his room. When he was gone, I sat down at the stil. How long had this been going on? If I had noticed earlier would I have been able to stop my little sister. I had too many things to think about with my mind too tired to think about any one of them long enough to solve the problem. Eventually, I simply went to bed, too exhausted to care about what the next day might bring.

A/N

Vocab:

stil- table (Russian)

niet- no (Russian but you probably knew that one)

sestra- sister

I hope you liked it! Even at such a young age, Belarus was showing signs… Please review and leave ideas for the next chapter! Also if you see any grammer or spelling mistakes please point them out!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took me so long to update! I had a bit of writers' block and then I kept thinking I had already written this. So sorry for the delay!

* * *

"Russia! Lithuania's here!" I called. "Coming!" he called back. "Come in come in!" I told our guests. Today Poland hadn't come. Instead it was Lithuania and a rather short, skinny little boy. He looked undernourished. I frowned slightly. I would invite them to stay for dinner I decided. Russia came to the front door. "Hello Lithuania!" he exclaimed, quickly hugging his friend with one arm. "Who is your friend Lithuania?" I asked politely. I glanced at the smaller boy. Next to my brother he looked even smaller and seemed to be trembling. Seeing the size comparison, I could understand why. "This is Latvia," Lithuania replied. "Dobrogo dnya, Latvia. Come inside! Belarus won't be seeing you today." I tried to think of an excuse for her absence that wouldn't make my sister sound insane. Because she wasn't. "She is working on … some scarves for a hospital donation." As the Lithuanian stepped inside after his friend, he looked disappointed. I was frozen for a moment. How could he still like her company? She had been so mean to him. I shook my head slightly. Boys.

"Hm… it seems Latvia is the durak this time. Does anyone wish to play again?" I asked. "I think we need to be heading home. Poland's coming to my house for dinner and I don't want to be late," Lithuania replied. Latvia just shook his head no. Finally, a chance for me to invite them for dinner. They both looked just a bit better than two sacks of bones. "I know! How about you stay for dinner! Poland could come too!" "I don't know… I'll ask Poland." "What about you Latvia?" I asked the smaller country kindly. Truly, how was he to survive the bitter winters? He was barely more than a twig. "Pozhaluista Latvia?" Russia asked. Poor little Latvia just nodded his head. Meanwhile Lithuania had stepped out to see if Poland wanted to come.

When Lithuania came back, he had Poland with him. After finishing a small conversation with Latvia, in which he talked very little, I ushered them all to the living room and set off for the kitchen. Since this had been spur of the moment, I had nothing prepared. Finally, I decided to make a salad, and treat them to some cinnamon walnut croissants I had made. They may have been slightly stale but they would have to do.

I went back to the living room with the food as there was no way six people could fit around our small table. After setting the food down, I went to go get Belarus from her room.

"Will you be good Belarus?" I asked her. "Da." "Then you can come eat dinner with us." I hesitated. "Why don't you speak your own language anymore?" I asked. "I like Russian more," she responded and left her room to go eat dinner. As I thought over what she said, I could hear the chaos beginning in the living room.

* * * * * * * * * *

A/N

Apparently Belarus doesn't like her own language. Strange.

Vocab:

Dobrogo dnya- Hello (Ukrainian)

Pozhaluista- Please (Russian)

I will try to write again soon. My teachers have been giving me really big projects recently though so I can't promise anything…

Please Comment!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! (_Insert disclaimer for I am far too lazy to write one)_ Enjoy!

* * *

I walked back into the living room. Ducking my head around the corner, I gasped. Apparently Belarus hadn't put back the knife. She was threatening Lithuania, of course, telling him to leave Russia alone. Poland was standing in between them. Latvia was attempting to melt into a corner so he wouldn't be threatened at knife point. Russia seemed to want to stop Belarus. But he didn't. That's when I noticed. He was _afraid_ of Belarus. How long had she been threatening people with sharp objects? I knew that she had been a bit overprotective of Russia since she could walk. I never knew that it went beyond that. Hearing my gasp, Belarus spun around. Her eyes looked … crazed. Almost possessed. Seeing that it was me, she lowered her knife, and put on the smile that she used to always have. "I was just telling them that I was going to put the knife away," she said in her high voice. She turned once again, hair flying, and went to the kitchen. Once she left the room, the atmosphere relaxed vividly. Lithuania went over to Latvia's side, who in turn stopped cowering and shaking as much. Then Russia went to his friend's side in three short strides. Poland just stood there in his (her?) plaid skirt and sweater looking triumphant.

"Why don't we all sit down?" I asked. In turn, they all took a seat. We passed around the plates, silverware, and salad. Although the visiting nations seemed to like my quickly assembled dinner, they did not speak much. After a few minutes of silence and a trip to the kitchen (to give Belarus her dinner), I struck up a conversation with Lithuania. We talked a bit about the weather, which was cold, the rising nations in the west, and that was about it. Poor Latvia couldn't seem to understand Russian so Russia had to attempt Lithuanian as he didn't know Latvian. It occurred to me that I needed to teach Russia more languages before he left. Poland kind of drifted between both conversations, sometimes helping Latvia understand what my brother was saying, sometimes commenting on other countries bad taste in fashion.

When dinner and dessert were done, the nations began to leave. Latvia, Lithuania, and Poland left with Poland's farewell of, "Like, see ya!" Lithuania stared forlornly in the direction of the kitchen. (I was starting to worry about his safety.) Latvia simply said, "Atvadas." Soon enough, our house was empty except for my siblings and me.

I got my brother and the disgruntled Belarus to bed. They soon went to sleep. After I was certain Belarus was asleep, I went to see if she had put the knife back. I sighed. It was there. That thought made me relax until I realized that an even larger knife was missing. I truly needed to talk to Belarus about sharp objects and things that can be used as weapons. After I convinced myself Belarus wasn't going to do anything rash, I went to sleep and slipped into a restless slumber.

* * *

A/N

Fun Fact: Lithuania is the country in Europe currently most behind on fashion. Imagine what Poland would say.

Vocab:

Atvadas: Farewell (Latvian)


	7. Chapter 7

Hi again! Have a horrible headache so my grammar might not be very good… It's a bit longer than usual but I couldn't leave it on such a sad note! Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

I went to wake up my siblings in the morning like I always did. First Russia, then Belarus. I got to Russia's room. When I stepped in, I knew something was wrong before I even looked at the bed. His small gun was gone. That was the same gun that he learned how to shoot with when he was small enough for me to pick up. He would never lose that. Some of his most treasured paintings and trinkets were missing from the walls and desk. There were no shirt sleeves hanging out of the dresser. I went over to the bed. Russia wasn't there. The bed was neatly made, and a piece of crisp white paper lay in the middle. I picked it up.

_Dear Sestra,_

_ I am sorry that I left without giving you a proper goodbye. I cannot live with you if Belarus continues on as she has. I am old enough to live by myself now. You don't need to worry about me. I will miss you but this time was going to come eventually. I'm almost certain that you guessed that it was coming soon. I will miss you so much. I hope to see you soon._

_ Russia_

I knew it was his. It was his handwriting. He was right; I knew that this day was coming. It still hurt. I decided not to show Belarus the letter. She might have been the cause of this and part of me wanted to, to show her what she had done, to get revenge for taking our brother away from me but I knew I couldn't and wouldn't ever do that to my little sister. She would find out in time. She was smart enough to find out by herself.

I left my brother's old room, still too shocked to cry yet. After waking up Belarus, I went through the rest of the day in a trance. I didn't tell my sestra. She would find out tonight.

She didn't find out. I knew I should treasure the time I had left with her, but today was my day to let go. To let go of the bouncing giggling yun_a_k that was my little brother. To let go of those memories where he had baked brittle and cookies with me. To let go of the time I had taught him to skate, the time I had taught him to shoot buckets with his little gun. When I was done going through the motions of the day, I shut myself in my room, and cried.

---

The next day I woke up not quite as good as before Russia left, but okay. I was done with my crying for him. I left my room, and went to wake up Belarus. When she was up and seated at the table, I told her what had happened. I edited out the letter and how Russia left because of her. She just sat there, eating her eggs in a sort of daze. She didn't think he was going to leave like that. I could read every thought she had as it was displayed on her face. A scowl, and tear, a frown, a smile. I knew what each meant. I looked away. A person's thoughts were their own. If they wished to share them, they would tell you them. I had no right to see Belarus' mind and thoughts like this. After she finished her breakfast, I cleaned up the room and washed the dishes.

When I returned Belarus was … better. Like me. Not good, but better. "I won't leave you like he did sestra," she said suddenly. "I will tell you when I'm ready to go. Then I'll go find Brother and make him tell you he's sorry. He shouldn't have done that to us, to you. I'll make him say he's sorry! I promise." "Shh…" I told her. "I knew it would happen soon enough. But we can't let it ruin today, or tomorrow, or the day after. We are a strong family. I'm sure he'll come back to visit though." I embraced her, holding my sweet, sane sestra in my arms. I would miss her when she left. But I was strong enough to go through it.

"Let's go ice skating!" I suggested. We couldn't spend the entire day moping around the house. Belarus nodded, stood up, and went to get the skates from the closet.

We left for the pond. There, we skated hand in hand. Spinning, twirling, giggling as the flakes fell around us. We were better than before. Happy even. Belarus and I could live together without Russia. This day had just proved as much. As would the next, and the next, and the next. We were ready. Each time sun rose again, we would wake up and live the day. Russia would not take my sister away from me. He was right. It had been his time to leave. It was now my time to be with Belarus until she was ready to go as well. And I would enjoy every minute of the time I had left with her. I was strong.

* * *

A/N

So sorry! I feel so bad for writing this. I'm so sorry! But Russia ready to go and Belarus just helped him decide to leave!

Vocab:

Sestra- Sister (Russian and Ukrainian)

yun_a_k- boy (Ukrainian. I wanted to say brother but that was brat and I was afraid people would read it the wrong way)

The next chapter will be more up beat. I promise! Please review! I would like to have two reviews before I post the next chapter but I will probably post it in about two weeks if I don't. If you see any mistakes please correct me!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it took so long! Enjoy!

* * *

It had been several years since my little brother had left. He hadn't visited but that was alright. It had made it easier for Belarus to let go. And besides, after he left, Belarus and I became closer than ever before. She helped me cook breakfast and clean the house. In return, I taught her the languages of the countries around us (Lithuanian, Polish, Latvian, and Estonian) and how to knit. Apparently she didn't find the knitting very interesting, so the lessons were dropped. Every day we went ice skating.

Then came the day Belarus decided to leave. She kept true to her promise, and told me before she left. It would have actually been rather hard not to notice her leaving with the amount of things she was taking. When she walked out the front door, we embraced and said goodbye. I handed her a cloth bag with food in it. Her favorites. Since I knew days before hand, it hadn't hurt as much as it had with Russia. I was happy to let her go. I had taught her everything she needed to know and she was old enough to be independent.

A few weeks after she left, I was still receiving letters from her, asking for advice and whatnot. She was happy and had her own house now. She still hadn't found Russia, but I don't think she was looking very hard. From her description of where her house was, it seemed that Russia was a nearby neighbor. I was glad for this too. Russia would come when he was ready.

After I had gotten used to the quiet that seemed to fill the house now a days, a letter came. Two letters actually, but they were in the same envelope. One in polish, the other was lithuanian. The first one was relatively difficult to understand do to the large number of the words jak and całkowicie. The second one was easy enough to understand though. It stated:

_Dear Ms. Ukraine,_

_ We are writing to inform you that you have become a territory under the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth. Please pack your bags, we will arrive to pick you up on the eleventh._

_ Lithuania_

_P.S._

_Belarus is here too. She's been asking to see you._

I was in a state of amusement and worry. Worried because Belarus was in the same house with Lithuania and Poland without me to keep her in check. It may have been years since we saw them last, but I still was worried for their safety. Amused because the same little boys (boy and girl?) I had baked cookies and tended scraped knees for were trying to lay claim to my land. Should I fight against them? I couldn't imagine fighting against those two, they were practically family. Still, I didn't want to give up to them…

I decided to join them peacefully. I checked the date; it was the tenth. I ran to my room gathering my clothes and putting them in a bag. After that was done, I took my keepsakes and put them in another bag. Lastly, I took my flag, and placed it on top of my keepsakes.

---

The next day, they came for me. They were older than the last time I had seen them. Now I could tell that Poland was indeed male, but barely. He still had his hair cut in the same manner and at the moment had a rather large pink, glittery hair clip in it. "Do you like it?" he asked, turning around so I could get a full view of the large clip. "Very nice," I replied automatically. Apparently Lithuania had seen my initial reaction and quickly changed the subject. "We'd better be going." he said. "Here, let me carry one of your bags. I gave him the bag full of clothes. "Diaka." I may know Lithuanian but I wasn't all that fluent. I still preferred to speak my own language. "I guess we'll be on our way then," I told them. As we walked out into the snow, I looked back at the house I had lived in all throughout my childhood. At least I would be with Belarus.

"Sestra!" Belarus cried as she ran to hug me. After doing so, she turned to glare at the two boys behind me. "Why did you bring sestra here?" she asked. "She's like, totally part of the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth now!" "It's okay Belarus," I told my sister. Then I took her hand, and we all walked inside.

* * *

Yay for historically correctness! Both Belarus and Ukraine were claimed by the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth. If anyone goes and does research on it or already knows, they should be able to figure out what happens.

Vocab!

Diaka- Thanks (Ukrainian)

Jak- Like

Całkowicie- Totally

I used Google so if the translations are bad, tell me! Review! I also want to say thank-you to everyone who's been reviewing. Your input really helps.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been several days since I had moved in to Lithuania and Poland's home. Everything seemed pretty normal actually. I helped a bit with the cooking, and when the rooms got so untidy that I couldn't bear it, I cleaned them. Only once did I notice Belarus glaring at the other two and I quickly distracted her. Everything was going quite well.

A clean, crisp knock arrived on the door. Knowing that Poland and Lithuania were out, I answered it. It was Russia. Not the small, slightly shorter than me Russia either. He was definitely taller than me. He still wore one of the scarves I had made for him though. He seemed shocked that I was answering the door. "Sestra? Why are you here?" he asked confused. "I have been claimed by the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth," I replied. "Why are you here?" "House visit," he replied, brushing off the question. "Where is Belarus?" "She's here too. Which is part of the reason I'm here. I fear for Lithuania and Poland's safety," I replied. Realizing how rude I was being I said, "Do you want to step in Brother? I'm sure Lithuania and Poland will be back a minute." He shook his head, a look of worry on his face. I sighed. Belarus. "Well, I will see you another time, tak?" "Da," he replied, and then he left.

When the other nations got home, I told them about their visitor. They looked nervous. Like Russia was going to attack them. This thought didn't make much sense to me. He may be older, but he was still the same little brother who couldn't even steal a croissant.

After our two host nations went to bed, I spoke to Belarus. "I saw brother today," I told her. Her face turned up into a smile. "He seems to live nearby, he walked." His boots had been covered in snow and slush, of course he had walked. "Now don't you go looking for him," I told my sestra sternly. "Also, please stop taking knives out of the kitchen, we're running out." She looked down guiltily as I extended my hand. There she placed three butter knives, a steak knife, and bread knife. "Thank-you," I told her and sent her to bed. I had a lot to think over.

* * * * * * * *

Ah Belarus… Why must you have so many? Poland and Lithuania are nervous because for one, they are worried Russia will attack them (as mentioned before) and that he will try to get Ukraine and Belarus back (because they're siblings).

Next update will come soon! Please Review!


End file.
